Topsy Turvy
by thewritersheart
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a Fairy Tail wizard. She is searching for her mother Layla Heartfilia who disappeared seven years ago. She goes to Hargeon looking for her, but instead finds a fraud and another wizard named Natsu Dragneel. After hearing that Natsu wants to join a guild, Lucy invites him to Fairy Tail. Which marks the beginning of their story.
1. Let's Go To Fairy Tail!

**Chapter One.**

 **Let's go to Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Hopping off of the train, Lucy slung her bag over her back. It had been awhile since she'd been through Hargeon. The last time she had visited the town was when she, Juvia, and Gajeel had been on a job. People were milling around enjoying what would be a regular day for them. For Lucy this could possibly be the best day of her life.

Cana received word that someone had seen Lucy's mother in Hargeon. Her mother, Layla Heartfilia, had disappeared seven years ago when Lucy was ten. She hadn't left a single clue as to where she could have gone, either.

She sort of resented her mother for leaving, but only a little. She missed her mother a lot, and had searched for her ever since the day she vanished. Lucy had been looking for her for seven years straight. In fact, today would be the seven year anniversary. July 7, x777 was the day her mother had disappeared.

Seven years later, Lucy didn't plan on giving up.

Holding up her map, Lucy decided to mark out a course. She would search everywhere. All the shops, apartments, restaurants, hotels, etc. Her heart was beating wildly with hope, today might be the day she finally finds her mother!

Folding up her map, Lucy started walking.

As she walked, she started wondering what she would say to her mother if she actually did find her. Something along the lines of, "Why did you leave?" and "Couldn't you have at least said goodbye?" was all she could think of. She was mad, yes, but more than anything she just wanted to be with her mother again. She missed her, she missed spending time with her.

Lucy was sure her thoughts would have gotten even more upsetting, but feeling something warm on her hip she stopped. She looked down at the ring of keys that hung from her belt loop and picked them up in her hand. "Sorry, I know you guys miss her too..." She whispered.

The keys were celestial spirit gate keys, Lucy was a celestial spirit mage. She had learned everything she knew from her mother who had handed down the keys to her. Lucy's first spirit had been Aquarius, a mermaid with a bit of temper, but whenever Lucy called for her the woman listened to her and helped her in battle. There was also, Lyra, Plue, Horologium, Crux, Pyxis, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, and Leo. She had a lot of Celestial spirits and she loved all of them.

She considered calling out Plue to have some company while she walked around, she enjoyed spending time with her celestial spirits. She treated them like friends and family, because that's what they were to her. She'd had many late night talks with them, save for Taurus and Leo. Taurus was a major perv and Leo wasn't any better being a flirtatious playboy. Usually she would call Lyra who would sing and play music for her, or sometimes she would just sit with Plue and give him a lollipop to snack on.

Deciding to go ahead and call Plue, Lucy grabbed the key. "Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora!" Lucy called, causing some people passing by to stare. She waved the key in front of her and in a flash of bright light, Plue was standing before her. As usual the odd creature shivered and shook. It smiled up at Lucy, waving its tiny hand at her and waddled over to her. "Hello, Plue," She smiled, bending down to scoop it up in her arms.

She started walking again, waving at some of the people who had watched her summon the spirit. Hargeon wasn't really known for magic, fishing was a more popular career choice than anything else. Even though magic wasn't too popular, there was still a small magic shop. It was where Lucy had bought Plue's key!

Nodding her head, Lucy decided to go back to the little shop and start asking about her mother there.

* * *

"Oh, well, thank you anyways," Lucy said as politely as she could as she exited the shop.

The clerk hadn't known anything about her mother! He hadn't even heard of the name, which was odd. Layla had been a famous Celestial Spirit Wizard. Even if they had never really seen her or heard much of her, people were still somewhat familiar with her name.

Had she really been gone long enough for people to start forgetting about her already?

Sighing, Lucy looked at some of the neighboring shops, "Let's go see if they know anything, Plue," She wasn't about to give up hope. The clerk was only one person! One person in a huge city meant nothing! Surely there were people that could offer some information on her mother's whereabouts.

Lucy and Plue went from shop to shop asking about Layla Heartfilia. Some people were excited to talk about her, others had little to no knowledge of her save for the name, but nobody said they had seen her in town.

Sitting on one of the benches outside, Lucy huffed. So much for this being a great day. She felt like crying, her feet hurt, and she was extremely frustrated. Who had started the information of Layla Heartfilia being in town? Why would they do something like that, what was the point?

Maybe Cana had sent her on a goose chase, or this was her idea of some kind of prank. Lucy had thought Cana was better than that, but apparently not. Once she got back to the guild she'd have to give the woman a good Lucy Kick. Why would she lie about something like that?

"Well, Plue, let's get going... I don't think she's here at all," Lucy frowned. "I need to buy a train ticket back to Magnolia, and then, once I get back to the guild, I'm going to have a little heart to hear with that Cana." She grumbled, stomping her foot on the ground.

Marching her way in the direction of the train station, Lucy was distracted by the sound of people cheering. She would have brushed it off had she not heard what name they were cheering.

"Lay-la! Lay-la! Lay-la!"

For all she knew it could have just been a coincidence with the name, but Lucy was desparate. Especially when she passed by two people excitedly whispering and heard the name 'Heartfilia' pop up.

Rushing through the streets, Lucy hurried to find the crowd. Not wanting to lose Plue, she went ahead and closed the gate. Even though she was desparate, Lucy wasn't about to get her hopes up.

Lots of other townspeople were running towards the commotion as well, so she wasn't the only one wanting to see what was going on. Some of them had excitement lighting up their eyes, maybe they were also wanting to know if it was the Layla Heartfilia that some random girl had been asking about all day. Lucy had definitely caused talk around town by her going around and seeking for her mother.

Seeing a crowd of people up ahead, Lucy ran. She stopped when she came to the edge of the cluster of people and started desperately pushing herself forward. She could hear someone talking above the roar of the townspeople, but she couldn't identify the voice. She couldn't tell if it really was her mother's or not. Then again, would she even be able to recognize her mother's voice anymore? She hadn't heard it for seven years...

She shook her head, now wasn't the time to think about things like that! She was almost in the front of the mass of people and in her excitement she nearly shoved a man ot the ground. Giving him a quick apology she turned to the front.

Only to be disappointed.

This woman was not her mother. There was no resemblance, at all. This woman was much too tall, her hair was too dark, too short and her eyes weren't the right color either. The only thing that was the same was the name.

That didn't explain why the couple she past by had mentioned her last name...

"Everyone! Please, simmer down! I know, I know, it's been ages since you last saw me. I did vanish without a trace, didn't I?" The stranger laughed, "Let Layla Heartfilia show you some of her tricks.

Lucy went rigid. This woman was pretending to be her mother. She was fooling everyone around her. Had none of them seen Layla before? Did none of them know this was woman was an obvious imposter?

Lucy wasn't sure what made her angrier. The fact this woman was pretending to be her mother, or that people were actually falling for it!

"So, Layla, where are your Celestial Spirits? I don't see any keys!" Lucy asked, lowering her hands to hide her own keys. She wanted to see if this woman knew who she was impersonating.

It grew quiet within seconds. People were staring at Lucy like she was crazy or glaring at her or both. She didn't usually cause a scene like this, mainly because she didn't want to embarrass herself, but this was different. How dare this person pose as her mother? She was getting more and more furious the longer she looked at this woman standing in front of her.

"If you were the real Layla Heartfilia, which you are not, you would have Celestial Spirit keys. She was a Celestial Spirit Mage." Lucy stated confidently, looking the woman up and down with a dull expression.

The woman scoffed, "What do you mean I'm not Layla Heartfilia? Have you not seen me, have you not heard of me?" She tossed her arms up, "What kinda crazy thing are you trying to prove?"

"That you're an imposter!" Lucy scowled, poking her finger into the woman's chest. "If you're going to try and pose as somebody you need to at least look the part! You look nothing like Layla Heartfilia."

"Yeah, that girl is right! This woman is a fraud!" Someone yelled in the midst of the crowd.

"Now that I think about, she really doesn't look like her!" Lucy heard someone whisper to their friend.

All around her, people were realizing this woman was a fake. The more people that realized, the angry the crowd got and it soon turned into a mob. The woman took a nervous step back and was going to try and flee, but people moved to block her way. Lucy thought things were going to get much worse, but the woman teleported away. Gone just like that.

As people walked away there were many reactions to the imposter. Anger, disappointment, sadness, and confusion. Some wanted to chase after the fraud and give her a good beating, others just wanted to see Layla Heartfilia's return, and then there was the small group of people who had no idea what was going on.

Lucy felt a mixture of all those emotions. Even though she had tried her best not to do it, she had raised her hopes. Her heart had cracked when she realized the woman was another imposter. She wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out, she felt embarrassed that she had ever thought she could find her mother that easily.

She wanted to get on the next train headed back to Magnolia, but with this woman walking around claming herself as Layla Heartfilia, Lucy wouldn't be able to rest. Grabbing Crux's key, Lucy was determined to find out what this woman was up to.

* * *

Crux had indeed been great help, he had given her just information she needed. Apparently this woman was a big time theif. Her real name was Sapphire Trace. Her locatoin and name were the only details Crux could give Lucy, but that was all she needed from Crux.

She had heard of Sapphire Trace before. In fact, she remembered taking a job to arrest her a little over a year ago. Either this woman had escaped from jail, or she had somehow been released already. Lucy decided that escaping was the more logical explanation.

Sapphire had stolen many things, her main target being Jewel. She would often sneak into parties and pickpocket as many people she could, or run into a bank and rob them like a cliche villain.

Crux had said that Sapphire was currently at Hargeon Beach, talking with someone who had been stupid enough to make a deal with her. That was another thing she was good at, tricking people. She would often go around selling things that were pieces of junk, but she would be able to fool people that it was some sort of lacrima that would help around the house or do something no other lacrima could do. Lucy wondered how Sapphire had ever gotten away with things like that, but then again there were people dumb enough to fall for it.

The smell of salt water tickled Lucy's nose as she neared the beach, that's where Crux had said Sapphire would be. He also said that she was already there with someone, but he wasn't able to provide much information on them. Lucy just hoped they weren't going to be any trouble.

As she stepped onto the sand of the beach, Lucy was able to see Sapphire and the man with her. They were definitely having a heated argument. Maybe the man had had the same idea as Lucy and decided to confront Sapphire, or maybe he had been working with her and was upset that their plan didn't go right.

Pulling Leo's key off her key ring, Lucy cleared her throat, "I got some questions for you, Sapphire!" She emphasized the name to let the woman know that Lucy was aware of her 'secret'.

Both Sapphire and the man turned to look at Lucy. The man looked at her as if she were an idiot, Sapphire looked at her completely baffled. Probably wondering how Lucy learned her name.

Looking at the man, Lucy pondered just how he could have gotten into one of Sapphire's schemes. Maybe he had been tricked, maybe he was actually helping her. Either way Lucy didn't really care, she just needed to figure out what kind of magic the two used. She hoped it wouldn't be anything too difficult to fight against, or else she was in trouble. Maybe she should consider calling out two spirits...

"So, you're name's Sapphire, huh?" The man drawled. He walked over to stand next to Lucy, looking at her with dark green eyes, "I guess you're gonna be fighting her, too?" He asked, stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles. He loosened the white scarf around his neck and ruffled his pink, spiky hair.

"Yeah, she's a thief and a fraud," Lucy nodded her head, eyeing the man suspiciously. Was he really going to help her, or was he going to trick her and end up helping Sapphire mid-fight? "You've stolen from enough people, Sapphire! You should really just give it up," Lucy added, and held Leo's key out in front of her. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!" She waved her key in the air and in a bright flash of light, the Celestial Spirit was standing in front of her.

He pushed his glass back up on the bridge of his and looked at Lucy with a sly smile, "What a surprise, I didn't know I'd have the pleasure of seeing you tonight." He turned to look at Sapphire and tipped his head to side, orange hair swaying with him, "Maybe after this fight, you and I could go on a little date, Lucy?"

"Save it, Leo," Lucy rolled her eyes, "Your target is that woman right there, Sapphire Trace."

Leo nodded his head and was running in the woman's direction in seconds. Orbs of bright light wrapped around his hands and he jumped at Sapphire, swinging a punch at her. She dodged it quickly, weaving out of his way and kicked him in the side.

"Quick sand!" She yelled and with the snap of her fingers, she had Leo sinking in the sand on the beach. She smiled deviously, holding her hands on her hips, "You fell right into my trap, I knew you were going to come after me! So I went to the beach where-

"Oh, shut up," The pink haired man interrupted, "You never knew Luigi was coming here! Stop trying act all smart and evil, you're just embarrassing yourself."

"My name is _not_ Luigi!" Lucy gasped, turning to glare at the man. How had he even gotten that mixed up with Lucy? Was he stupid?

"Oh, sorry... Lucas...?" The man tried again, snickered when Lucy waved a fist at him. "Oi, oi! I'm not the enemy, the crazy woman with the sand magic is!" He yelled, and with without another word charged at Sapphire. Fire burst to life around his fists. Lucy watched with wide eyes as he roared like a dragon, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" and jumped at Sapphire.

Everyone watched with dropped jaws as the dragonslayer landed his blow on Sapphire. She was too shocked to even try to dodge or fight back. She was sent skidding in the sand, knocked out cold. The man looked upset when he realized the fight was already over.

"Aw, man, that's no fun!" He whined. He turned around and a smile lit up on his face, "Hey, hey, Lucky, call one of your spirit guys out! I wanna fight!"

Leo looked over at Lucy and shrugged, but Lucy shook her head. She walked over to help him out of the sand, brushing some of it out of his hair. "I'm not gonna fight you," She called back to the dragonslayer, "And stop getting my name wrong! My name is Lucy!" She growled. She sent Leo back with a wave of her hand and raised a brow at the man who had helped her take down Sapphire. "What's your name anyway?"

"Natsu," He answered, reaching down to pick up the unconscious woman. He slung her over his shoulder, and started walking back towards the city, "Do you know where the Hargeon police station is?"

"Yeah, I think I remember passing by it on my way here..."

* * *

"Thanks, you two!" The police officer said as he locked the handcuffs around Sapphire's wrists. "We've been after her ever since she broke out a year ago," He nodded towards the desk at the front of the police station, "If you go talk to lady at the desk she'll give you the reward."

Lucy blinked, she didn't realized she'd be getting a reward. She had just wanted to make sure Sapphire was put in her place, stealing from people, lying, and probably hurting them, too. She shared a thumbs up with Natsu who also looked pleasantly surprised about getting a reward.

Hopefully it would be easy to split.

Walking up to the desk, Lucy smiled kindly, "We're here to pick up the reward."

The woman sighed, "Of course ya are," Then muttered, "Whatever happened to doing things like this without being in it for the money."

Natsu looked like he was about to argue, but Lucy shook her head. Instead she leaned over the desk and show the woman the back of her right hand, "Ma'am that officer we were just speaking with told us to come to you," Lucy blinked, acting confused. The woman at the desk gawked at the pink guild mark on the back of Lucy's hand, probably not hearing a word she had just said at all.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with Fairy Tail!" She jumped to her feet, "I'll be right back with that reward!"

Lucy humphed triumphantly, standing up straight and crossing her arms over her chest. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to look at Natsu. His eyes fell on her hand and his jaw dropped.

"You're in Fairy Tail!? That's awesome, I've always wanted to join a guild..." He trailed off.

"Um, well, I mean I'm going to be headed back tonight," Lucy rubbed the back of her neck, "You could come back with me if you want, Master Dreyar would probably let you join!" She smiled, getting excited about the idea of a new guild member.

"Really? Then what are we waiting for?"

"Our _reward_?"

"Who cares! Let's go to Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted, excited like a small child. He grabbed her hand and burst out the door, dragging her behind him as he ran to the train station.

As Lucy ran to match his pace, she laughed. Her guildmates were certainly going to be excited about someone wanting to join. Especially once they discovered that he liked to fight. She just hoped he wouldn't cause much trouble, but judging from what had happened that night, she couldn't be too sure.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my fanfic Topsy Turvy, and here all the roles are switched. Instead of Natsu taking Lucy to Fairy Tail, Lucy takes Natsu! I'm really excited about this and I hope you guys like it too! Don't worry I won't be giving up on The Dragon Prince, I just really wanted to start something new! I hope you guys are having a great winter break! Happy Holidays!**

 **If you liked this chapter, please leave a review! I want to know what guys think of this so far!**


	2. New Members!

"So, Sapphire was able to use two different types of magic?" Natsu asked, "If she could teleport, then why didn't she just do that instead of fighting us?" Natsu furrowed his brow, confused and feeling a little lost.

"I guess she just wanted to prove how she is stronger, I don't know. It doesn't matter though, she wasn't stronger. You took her down!" Lucy smiled, giving Natsu a big thumbs up.

As Lucy and Natsu discussed they boarded the train headed for Magnolia. Sitting in one of the seats closest to the door, Lucy scooted all the way to the window to leave room for Natsu. She was very excited to have someone wanting to join Fairy Tail! This would be her first time 'recruiting' someone.

"So, why do you wanna join a guild so badly?" Lucy asked out of pure curiosity. She had only joined Fairy Tail because she happened to find it while searching for her mother seven years ago. When she told the guild master she wanted to join, he simply waved his hand at her and told her it was a place meant for children, especially a wealthy little girl like her. It had only taken a quick summon of Aquarius to shut up him, the mermaid had given him a stern lecture and had explained Lucy's struggle. When her celestial spirit closed her gate the master let get the guild mark on her right hand and join right away.

She wanted to know Natsu's reason. Maybe it was something similar to her reason, he could be searching for someone close to him. He could be running away from home, or he could be joining just because he wants to. Tilting her head to the side, she gave the pink haired man an encouraging smile. She hoped she wasn't coming across as intimidating, because when she turned to look at him Natsu had suddenly turned a ghostly white and sweat was beading on his forehead.

Actually the more Lucy looked at Natsu she noticed that his face was turning green instead of white. He looked like he was about to get sick! Worried for his health, Lucy gently set her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Nuh-uh," Natsu shook his head, hugging his arms around his middle, "Motion sick," was all he mumbled out before jumping up from his seat and running to the bathroom.

"W-what, but the train isn't even moving!" Lucy stated, her nose wrinkling from her confusion. Just how sensitive was he to vehicles? Turning to peer over the back of her seat, Lucy watched the door of the bathroom that Natsu had rushed into, was he really getting sick? She had definitely seen some people get motion sick before, it was uncommon, but... being that sensitive to motion was ridiculous. They hadn't even departed yet.

Oh... that made Lucy fear the moment when did start moving. Did she really want to be sitting next to this man? What if he tossed his dinner all over her boots? She had just bought them that week, she did not want them getting ruined! She was, of course, worried about her new travel companion, but he hadn't cost her 1000 Jewel.

When Natsu came trudging back, arms holding his stomach and face definitely a sickly shade of green, Lucy gently lifted her legs and tucked them underneath her thighs. She'd rather have to deal with her feet falling asleep than her boots being ruined by a man who couldn't even think to take motion sickness medicine.

She was gently thrown back, for the train had started moving and she stared Natsu down like a hawk. Was he going to make a mad dash for the restroom again? Would he projectile vomit over the empty seat opposite him? Part of Lucy was yelling at her to just turn her attention out the window while the other was telling her to be prepared in case he got sick on her.

She could hear the man's stomach churn, which made hers fell heavy in response. Her face contorted to an expression of disgust and annoyance. "Why didn't you take medicine before we got on the train?"

"Don... ha... ny..." Natsu whined weakly.

"What!? You don't have any motion sickness medicine? At all?" Lucy's surprise sent her up to her feet. "Whatever, I'll go get some... try not to get sick again," She waved a hand at him to make sure he would stay in his seat.

She remembered a woman walking around asking for passengers if there was anything that they needed before the train departed. Lucy only wished that Natsu had mentioned his sensitive motion sickness then, but he was either too focused on keeping his insides... inside or an idiot.

Lucy decided on the latter.

Sliding the door to the dining car open, Lucy hurried over to woman standing behind it and asked for medicine. Once she paid and recieved a container of medicine she hurried back to her seat. Natsu wasn't there she assumed he had run to the restroom again. Feeling a little sorry for the dragonslayer, Lucy sat down.

Hearing the sound of bag being moved around, Lucy thought Natsu had come back, but when she turned to look she was shocked to see the seat still empty. Had she just imagined it, then?

No, she hadn't. The bag moved again, but it had moved all on its own. Her eyes widened and she was sure her face had paled a bit, what in the world could be in Natsu's bag? Did he have a pet of some kind and forgot to inform Lucy? Did something sneak into his bag? She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out...

Her curiosity, however, got the better of her. Even though she was very scared to see what was moving around in her companion's bag, Lucy still wanted to know. She stood up and cautiously reached over, only to rip her hand away when the thing inside popped its head out.

"NATSU!" A voice screeched and Lucy found herself staring at a blue cat. "Uh, you're not Natsu. OH NO. HAVE I BEEN CATNAPPED!?"

And before Lucy could even react the blue cat flew, literally flew, out of the bag. White feathery wings and all. She gawked at the talking, flying, blue cat and was only able to voice a few squeaks.

"Um," Lucy lifted a hand and pointed a shaky finger at the terrified kitten. "I didn't know there were other cats like Pantherlily..."

"What do you mean 'other cats'?" The tomcat asked, swooping down to fix her with an excited and curious gaze.

Before Lucy could explain, Natsu tumbled through the aisle.

He grumbled a soft, "Hey, 'appy," flopped down onto the seat Lucy had just been sitting in and passed out.

Lucy and... 'appy, shared a confused expression with one another before finally settling things.

The blue cat's name was actually Happy and not 'appy, Natsu had once again stumbled over his words because of his motion sickness. Happy, Lucy learned, was Natsu's friend from when he found him as a child. Which made Lucy wonder why Natsu had never mentioned his talking, flying, blue cat but she decided that was a question she'd ask Natsu once they got off the train.

When it was Lucy's turn to explain she told Happy that she was taking Natsu to Fairy Tail so that he could join and experience life as a Fairy Tail mage. The cat seemed to like this idea very much, judging from the way he let out a cheerful, "Aye!"

Lucy was glad to have someone to talk to while they waited for the train to arrive to Fairy Tail, but she started to dislike the blue fur ball immediately. He called her things like, dummy, fat, and weird. It had earned him a well deserved pounding, but he kept them coming.

Not only did Happy not know how to keep his trap shut, but he was always hungry. He even had a backpack full of fish, which he carried around with him everywhere. From the horrible and disgusting smell, Lucy could tell some fish were old.

She didn't know how Natsu could live with such a terrible kitten, but then again Happy had said they were best friends. She herself had some very questionable friendships so she didn't have much room to talk.

"So, does he always get motion sick like this?" Lucy asked. Natsu had been asleep for nearly the entire train ride, they were almost to Magnolia. Lucy wasn't as worried anymore, but she couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him.

"Yeah, but it'll get annoying instead of worrying really quick," Happy waved her off, nibbling at a fish he had pulled from his green pack.

Lucy snorted at that comment, she had to guess the two of them were really close if Happy was able to talk about Natsu so carelessly. Though she did believe him about Natsu's motion sickness getting annoying. The blue cat had mentioned it was like with this with any form of transportation. Carriages and boats were the worst for him, though. Lucy guessed Natsu couldn't handle the bumps from the carriage and the waves when on water, either way the more Happy described Natsu's 'weakness' as the cat called it, the more and more ridiculous it sounded.

Had Gajeel ever been that bad? If so, he did a good job at containing it, though... she did remember him getting extremely pale and even green at times. Her guildmate must have learned how to tough it out, Gajeel hated looking weak and she guessed that getting sick from transportation counted as weak for him.

"Hey, Lucy, I think we're here! Is this Magnolia?" Happy chirped, turning from the window to look back at her. He pointed a paw at the city outside the window.

She nodded her head and slung Natsu's bag over her shoulder, she wouldn't make him carry it if he wasn't feeling well.

Speaking of Natsu, Lucy cast her eyes on the man passed out on the seat opposite of her. She lifted a foot and nudged his shoulder a couple of times, "We're here, Natsu," she rolled her eyes when he groaned a loud complaint. He was obviously not going to get up until they came to a complete stop.

Once the train had finally halted and was letting the passengers off, Natsu was up on his feet. His green eyes glittered with excitement, a smile stretched across his face, and he ran out the door of the train. Lucy, startled by his sudden recovery, ran out after him. She was worried he'd get himself lost, she wasn't sure if he knew his way around Magnolia or not, and judging by the way Happy didn't seem familiar with the city Lucy was willing to bet this was their first visit.

"Stick close to me, please," She sighed, holding Natsu by the end of his scarf, "I don't want you to get lost."

She rolled her eyes, for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, when he gave her an annoyed look.

"I've never been here before, Luke," He waved his arms out and started walking, dragging Lucy with him. He realized he had messed up her name, but it was already too late. Lucy's fist slammed down on his head and the man collapsed to the ground, he rubbed the tender spot and pouted his lip at her, "Aw, c'mon, I'm sorry! I'm bad with names."

"Yeah, no kidding," She scoffed, "C'mon, we're almost to Fairy Tail." That got Natsu out of his little pout session, next thing Lucy knew she was being dragged through the streets of Magnolia with Happy flying directly behind her.

Standing before the entrance, Lucy rolled her eyes, Natsu and Happy were acting weird again. She couldn't blame them, though. She had been in awe of the grand building when she first saw it, too. Natsu and Happy had frozen in place when they had reached the front gate, the arch above read Fairy Tail in fancy lettering. She couldn't tell whether they were overwhelmed or just so shocked that they were about to step foot onto the property of their favorite wizarding guild, it was most likely both.

Taking slow steps forward, Lucy turned her head to see if her companions were following. Thankfully they were, but just barely, Natsu was inching forward and Happy was slowly gliding. Setting her jaw, Lucy turned around to face them and crossed her arms over her chest. They had to get over their shock and awe at some point, didn't they want to see the inside of the guild and meet some of the members?

They couldn't very well meet new people with their heads tipped back, jaws dropped to the ground, and arms hanging lazily. They looked like idiots.

"Are you two coming or not?" Lucy sighed.

The only answer she received were two very slow nods as Natsu and Happy started walking forward a little faster. Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose before giving up on them, she grabbed Natsu's scarf and Happy's tail and dragged them inside. They didn't argue or anything which seemed a little odd to her, they had griped and whined the entire walk to the guild hall because she wouldn't let them get snacks from any of the shops. "You'll have time to go shopping later, I have to get to the guild and I don't want to be responsible for you guys getting lost," was her answer to their complaints.

Pulling Natsu and Hapy up to the big doors of the guild hall, Lucy used her foot to kick doors wide open. She cringed when she realized she'd used too much force and an embarrassed blush rose to her cheeks when the doors crashed into the walls, making her the center of attention in Fairy Tail.

She earned some confused and some teasing looks when people saw the two strangers she was tugging with her. Letting go of the scarf and tail, Lucy turned around to welcome Natsu and Happy into the guild hall.

"This is Fairy Tail," Lucy spread out her arms and proclaimed. Behind her, the mages of Fairy Tail boomed greetings.

Natsu and Happy looked like they were about to explode from their excitement. Turning around, Lucy waved at her guildmates. She loved how they made her feel like family, they welcomed her with ecstatic smiles every time she came home from a job. Now Natsu and Happy were going to get to experience that... if Master Dreyar let them join the guild.

Seeing the master of Fairy Tail sitting at the bar towards the back of the guild hall, Lucy waved at Natsu for him to follow. As they crossed the room many people whistled, clapped, or cheered for Lucy. She was going to ignore it and let it blow over, she knew they were teasing, but then one of her friends Cana Alberona piped up and yelled "Oooh! Looks like Lucy's gotta man of her own, now~"

Lucy froze in her tracks and immediately focused on the brunette who had called Natsu her boyfriend. She was all ready a little irritated with Cana, the woman had told her the rumor about Layla and let Lucy get her hopes up. It seemed Cana came to that realization as well when Lucy stomped over.

The brunette set her drink down on the table, wiping any residue from her lips, "I'm guessing that you didn't find your mom, then?" Cana asked, a guilty frown showing on her face, "Sorry I didn't clarify that it was a rumor, I shouldn't have let you get your hopes up..."

Lucy huffed, "It's... fine, really, it's all right. I was able to take down someone posing to be my mother," Lucy scoffed before continuing, "She didn't even try to look the part, either!"

"Oh, so there was a Layla Heartfilia, but she was a fake..." Cana grimaced and scratched the back of her neck, "Geez, I'm sorry, Lucy... I feel horrible. Is there anyway I could make it up to ya?"

Lucy shook her head a small smile tugging at her lips, "Just you apologizing is enough. Honestly, it's okay!" she reassured her friend, "I shouldn't be so gullible anyways."

Cana nodded her head in understanding and reached for her booze, she tilted her back and downed the hold thing with one breath. Wiping her mouth, she rose a brow at the pink haired man standing beside Lucy, "So, who's your boyfriend and his magical kitten?"

"He's not my boyfriend,"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

Natsu and Lucy protested at the same time, Cana chuckled and waved Kinana over to have her cup refilled. She gave Lucy a teasing look and wiggled her eyebrows, the brunette looked like she was about to say something but Lucy was walking away before Cana could voice her thoughts.

"C'mon, you need to meet the master," Lucy stated as she grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him towards the bar at the back of the guild hall.

They didn't even make it to the bar before chaos ensued. Lucy groaned and dropped her head as she heard some shouts come from the front of the guild hall, when she turned around to see what was happening she lifted smacked a hand against her forehead. A chair was thrown across the room and had just hit Elfman, the bulky man fell to the ground but was up on his feet in seconds shouting at whoever had thrown the piece of furniture to show themselves.

When Lucy saw who had done she wasn't at all surprised, Jet and Droy were arguing, again. It was their tenth argument that week. She knew the two argued a lot, but couldn't they try to get along when there was someone interested in joining? What if they're fighting scared Natsu and Happy off?

She huffed when nearly everyone started getting into it, even Cana was joining the brunette tossed a barrel full of beer and watched as it soared across the room. Thankfully it didn't hit anyone, the flying barrel could have seriously injured someone, instead it crashed into a wall the contents soaking anyone near that area. Even Macao and Wakaba were getting riled up.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized, her right eye twitching, "Fighting is a regular occurrence in Fairy Tail."

"Really?" Natsu asked, Lucy couldn't identify the man's reaction, but she was not expecting him to throw a fist up and yell, "Awesome! They're gonna prove who's stronger, right? I'll take them all on and beat 'em to the ground!" He yelled. Before he could bring anymore chaos to the fight, Lucy yanked him back.

"Sorry, but no. I like having the guild hall in perfect condition. I don't want you burning the place down with your fire!"

Natsu whined, but let Lucy drag him to the bar anyways. He would be able to join and even start fights like that after becoming a member of Fairy Tail! He still couldn't believe he was actually going to be getting Fairy Tail's guild mark, it was like a dream come true! He'd always wanted to join a guild.

"Good morning, Master Dreyar," Lucy chirped as she climbed up to sit on a stool, she patted the seat beside her indicating that was Natsu's spot.

Natsu leaned forward to get a good look at the master that Lucy was speaking to, when he saw the master Natsu couldn't help but sit up a little straighter. He looked like serious business! He yanked on Happy's tail to get the cat to sit down on the counter and pay the respect he felt was necessary.

Master Dreyar turned his head towards Lucy, taking in a deep breath before picking up his drink. The older man who looked to be in his late twenties narrowed his eyes at Natsu and Happy before focusing his attention on Lucy again. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He scoffed," My name is Laxus, I don't give two shits about people being formal. Now who's the wannabe Fairy and his cat?"

"I'm Natsu and this is Happy," Natsu introduced himself before Lucy had the chance. He couldn't believe it, he was actually meeting Fairy Tail's guild master.

He looked way cooler in person than he did in Weekly Sorcerer. Laxus tipped his head back, looking Natsu and Happy over judgmentally. The lightning shaped scar over his right definitely gave him an intimidating look, plus the way he held himself was sure to scare some people off.

Natsu honestly didn't care about how intimidating he looked, he wanted to know just how strong the guild master was... who would in a fight between the two of them. He was considering challenging the older man, but decided against it when Lucy sent him a warning glare. Had she read his mind or something? Was he that obvious? He guessed it wouldn't be the best first introduction, either.

Another day, then.

"Well, Natsu, Happy, why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Laxus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uhhh," Natsu and Happy both blanched. They shared a look with one another and then spoke in unison, "Fairy Tail is only the best guild in Fiore!"

When Laxus rose a brow, Natsu continued for the both of them, "I've always wanted to be apart of a guild, and I want to get stronger, too. Making friends along the way would be awesome." He clenched his fist and with a smile, added, "That's what guilds are about, right? Making friends and growing stronger together?"

It grew silent, and for a second Natsu felt a little embarrassed by his own words. Should he have said something else? That was truly why he wanted to join a guild, to make friends and grow stronger. There wasn't anything wrong with that, was there?

"Kinana!" Laxus called, "Get the magic stamp, we've got some rookies who want to join!"

* * *

I decided to go ahead and update this, thanks to those who left reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter ^^

OH! and also this idea for the AU is not all mine nanakoblaz on tumblr came up with the au and she drew something for awhile ago! I was just inspired by her idea to write a fic around it! Although if i remember correctly her drawing had zervis in and just getting this across right not my fic will not have zervis in it

As always, if you liked this chapter, then leave a review! Until next time~ :D


End file.
